B.J. Blazkowicz
B.J. Blazkowicz, real name William Joseph Blazkowicz (Blaz-ko-witz) (born: August 15, 1911) is the main protagonist in every Wolfenstein game, with the exception of Enemy Territory. The Wolfenstein franchise follows two main storylines (universes), the first started with Wolfenstein 3D and the second launched with the new series, Return to Castle Wolfenstein, and a third one exists in Wolfenstein RPG. The greatest difference between the storylines is that in the original one B.J. ended the war by assassinating Hitler and killed (or severely injured) an enforcer, Hans Grosse, during his escape from Wolfenstein castle, while in the new series Hitler is still alive and Hans Grosse may be a different character (although there are clues within the game that he has been defeated by BJ previously). The video graphic novels created for Wolfenstein (2009) blurs the edges, placing the new series as direct sequels to the Wolfenstein 3-d and Spear of Destiny (with BJ heading to stop Heinrich I after having defeated the Mecha-Hitler).http://www.gametrailers.com/video/graphic-novel-wolfenstein/52488 The RPG title combines many elements of various storylines. The various games also follows different occult themes (Biological experimentation in Wolfenstein 3D, demonic entity (Spear of Destiny), an ancient German warlord (Heinrich I) in Return to Castle Wolfenstein, and Thule lore in Wolfenstein) and different technological progress, though certain staple weapons continue to reappear. While there are a lot of differences between the Wolfenstein universes, B.J. appears to be nearly the same in all of games; his facial traits change. In every game but Wolfenstein, he has blonde hair, seen in-game. In Wolfenstein, B.J.'s hair color is black. Also, unlike the other games, in which B.J. wears a more or less military outfit, in Wolfenstein and Wolfenstein RPG, he wears a brown leather jacket and pants. =Wolfenstein (2009) Prologue GN Chronology= The order of the stories according to the Wolfenstein (2009) prologue graphic novels (which places the earlier Wolfenstein games in the same universe as the new series): *Spear of Destinyhttp://www.gametrailers.com/video/graphic-novel-wolfenstein/52486 *Wolfenstein 3Dhttp://www.gametrailers.com/video/graphic-novel-wolfenstein/52340 *Return to Castle Wolfensteinhttp://www.gametrailers.com/video/graphic-novel-wolfenstein/52488 *Wolfensteinhttp://www.gametrailers.com/video/graphic-novel-wolfenstein/52490 =Original series= image:BJ_Wolfenstein_3D.png‎ The original series includes the following games in order of release: * Wolfenstein 3D * Spear of Destiny (prequel to Wolf3D) * The Lost Episodes Background William Joseph Blazkowicz was born on August 15, 1911, son of Polish immigrants. Top OSA agent and Captain during World War II. He was relatively muscular in appearance standing 6 ft 4 in (1.93 m)http://img233.imageshack.us/i/manualrtcw.jpg/From 'Return to Castle Wolfenstein' Manual; page 2 in height and weighing 210 pounds (95 kg). William was called "B.J." by his friends. B.J.'s exploits in the Wolfenstein series centers on his missions to thwart the Nazi war machine by foiling it's special projects and assassinating key members. He was deployed at least 14 different times behind enemy lines, culminating in an operation that marked an end to the War. These deeds, earned him the Medal of Honor. After the War, he got married to Julia Marie Peterson at age 40, and had a son. During the War B.J. participated in about 14 war operations. The most notable of which are the Spear of Destiny operation, the second Spear of Destiny operation (as revealed in The Lost Episodes), a mission centered on the destruction of Nazi chemical weapons program (Wolfenstein 3D Nocturnal Missions), a mission against Nazi's mutant enforcers production, and, ultimately, the assassination of Adolf Hitler himself (in Wolfenstein 3D). During these operations, B.J. killed a lot of key members of Nazi war machine, including General Fettgesicht, Dr. Schabbs, Dr. Quarkblitz, Otto Giftmacher, The Axe, and Barnacle Wilhelm, defeated mutant soldiers and specially breeded attack bats, battled Nazi enforcers including Grosse family, Death Knight and a prototype Robot. However, the most dangerous battles he fought (excluding Adolf Hitler himself) were the battles against demonic entities from Hell. B.J. singlehandedly defeated Angel of Death, a creature determined to test his skills, and Devil Incarnate, a vile monster summoned by Hitler after the second Spear of Destiny capture by Nazis. In the end, B.J. fought a final fight against Adolf Hitler, who enhanced himself magically and technologically, but nevertheless failed to kill OSA bravest agent. Hitler's death marked an end to the War. Descendants B.J. and Julia Marie Peterson had a son named Arthur Kenneth Blazkowicz, who went on to become a television talk show host in Milwaukee, Wisconsin. Arthur changed his last name to Blaze because it was better for his talk show. He married Susan Elizabeth McMichaels of which they had one son, which was named after Arthur's father, William Joseph Blazkowicz II, otherwise known as Billy Blaze. It should be noted that Billy Blaze is the protagonist of Commander Keen, a cartoonish side scrolling adventure that had been created by id Software. It is also said that the Doom guy may be decended from B.J. =New series= B.J in Wolfenstein (2009). The remake series includes the following games in chronological order: * Return to Castle Wolfenstein * Wolfenstein Background It is not known whether B.J.'s original backstory is canon in the new titles, but it probably is, as the character is nearly the same. Infact the backstory is mentioned in the manual for Return to Castle Wolfenstein as part of the "Wolfenstein Lore"RTCW Manual, pg 12: "Wolfenstein Lore: According to original Wolfenstein 3D Hint Book, Captain William Joseph Blazkowicz was born August 15, 1911 to Polish immigrants. He married after WWII to Julie Marie Peterson. There son Arthur Kenneth Blazkowicz became a television talk show host in Milwakee and later changed his last name to Blaze.". In this continuity, B.J. follows a different path, but still does the same job: sabotaging Nazi secret weapons and assassinating key members of their regime. There is currently two known cases in which B.J. participated. In both, his major enemies are Nazi SS Paranormal Division and a brilliant scientist Wilhelm Strasse. The video graphic novels for Wolfenstein treats RTCW and Wolfenstein as sequels to Wolfenstein and Spear of Destiny. Operation Resurrection (Return to Castle Wolfenstein) In Return to Castle Wolfenstein, B.J.'s main goal is to thwart the resurrection of an ancient warlord and necromancer known as Heinrich I, or The Fowler. On his way to accomplish the mission, B.J. sabotages an experimental Nazi plane, encounters undead warriors, and comes face to face with Wilhelm Strasse and his fearsome Ubersoldat project, centered on creating cyborg warriors from humans. Even though the Nazis succeeded in bringing Heinrich I to life, B.J. managed to destroy the undead warlord. The operation ended with SS paranormal division's key members assassinated, Heinrich I killed, and Wilhelm Strasse escaped. Heinrich Himmler himself noted the Nazi's defeat, preparing himself to report back to Adolf Hitler. Deathshead did not call him B.J. or Agent Blazkowicz, until Wolfenstein (2009). Operation Nachtsonne (Wolfenstein (2009)) In Wolfenstein, B.J. again comes face to face with SS paranormal division. This time, he, after the destruction of a massive Nazi battleship, recovers a Thule Medallion which is a key to a parallel world known as Black Sun Dimension, which is in turn the source of Veil energy. B.J. is tasked to enter the city of Isenstadt, where the major Thule ruins are located. Here, SS paranormal division, led by General Zetta, is trying to acquire the Black Sun mystic powers to aid the Reich in their goal of world domination. B.J. uses medallion, augmented by Thule crystals, as his primary weapon against Nazi's Veil experiments. Together with the local resistance, B.J. succeeds in assassinating General Zetta, but ended up facing his old enemy, Wilhelm Strasse, who takes over Black Sun operation. In the end, B.J. succeeds in ruining the Nazi plans, with a final battle fought against "greatest soldier of 3rd Reich", Hans Grosse (Wolfenstein), a talented warrior and engineer enhanced by a heavy-armor, two chainguns and another Thule medallion similar to B.J.'s. Despite all attempts to eliminate Wilhelm Strasse, the scientist, again, managed to escape. =Wolfenstein RPG= Background The mobile title, Wolfenstein RPG borrows many elements from both Original and Remake titles. B.J. appears to be nearly the same character, only this time he is not only solo super agent, but an OSA sergeant in charge of a team of rangers. During the end days of war, he is sent, along with his team, to infiltrate Castle Wolfenstein and stop Nazi's Special Weapons and Paranormal Devision's plan to win the war by any means possible, even using weapons of mass destruction. It is revealed in the end of game that Wolfenstein RPG is a prequel to original Doom series (Doom, Ultimate Doom, Doom II: Hell on Earth, Final Doom) and Doom RPG series (Doom RPG and Doom II RPG). The Operation In the beginning of the operation, B.J.'s squad is captured by Nazis. He managed to escape, though, and starts his solo crusade against the 3rd Reich. On his way from prison tower to Castle Wolfenstein, he battles Nazi soldiers, troopers and officers, encounters mystically resurrected undead warriors whom later end up being under Nazi control, defeats monstrous Olaric (RPG), fights special female unit, Elite Guards, and their leader Marianna. On his way, B.J. is aided by his captured comrades, local civilians and a Spy whom he actually dislikes. Another notable character is a madman named Gunther who is willing to play a card game with B.J. The Nazis are performing experiments with serums, which effects range from fear and anger to regeneration. When he arrives in Castle Wolfenstein, B.J. fights Super Soldiers, cybernetic warriors created by RPG's version of Dr. Schabbs. B.J. even fights the Spy in a personal hand-to-hand combat, defeating him and forcing the guy to run away. Eventually B.J. reveals that Paranormal Devision's plan is to summon Harbinger and use him to control undead and demonic beings. Harbinger is none other than Cyberdemon from Doom series. The Spy advises B.J. to find an artifact known as Spear of Destiny in order to strike down the demon, and the artifact is soon found in the hands of Gunther the madman. The ultimate fight is fought against the demon, whom, upon defeated, promises to return one day (in Doom). Descendants One of his decendents Sargeant Blazkowicz is the Marine himself from famous Doom series, because, as it turned out, the Cyberdemon whom the Marine fought in Doom and Doom II RPG is none other than Harbinger, the demon defeated by B.J. who promised to return to punish one of his descendants. Sergeant Blazkowickz is well known for having helped stop the invasions from hell.Doom II RPG Also in the Commander Keen series, the title charcter is said to be his grandson. =Artists Credit= The 2009's Wolfenstein rendition of Blazkowicz was created by Jason Kane working as a digital sculptor at Raven Software. Exeternal Links *Wolfenstein (2009) Graphic Novel part 1 *Wolfenstein (2009) Graphic Novel part 2 *Wolfenstein (2009) Grahpic Novel part 3 *Wolfenstein (2009) Graphic novel part 4 References Category:Characters Category:RtCW Characters Category:Wolfenstein (2009) Characters